biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cornell Woolrich
La novela negra es, como la definió Raymond Chandler en su obra El simple arte de matar, un tipo de escritura ligada al mundo profesional del crimen. Existen dos factores muy importantes que explican el origen de su nombre. Uno de ellos se refiere a que, originalmente, los primeros escritos correspondientes a esta categoría fueron publicados en la revista Black Mask de Estados Unidos y en la colección Série Noire de Francia. El segundo factor se relaciona con los ambientes ciertamente "oscuros" que una novela negra consigue crear. El término se asocia a un tipo de novela policíaca en la que la resolución del misterio no es en sí el objetivo principal, que es habitualmente muy violenta y donde las divisiones entre el bien y el mal carecen de un trazado debidamente delimitado y preciso. La mayor parte de sus protagonistas son individuos fracasados o en decadencia, que buscan encontrar la verdad (o por lo menos algún atisbo de ella). Características Este tipo de relato exhibe un ambiente asfixiante, sobrecogedor, con violencia frecuente, falta de justicia, corrupción del poder e inseguridad. Nace en las primeras décadas del siglo XX en Estados Unidos. Surge como una variante de las historias policíacas e inicialmente es difundida en revistas. La novela negra agrega la violencia a las características del género policíaco. Los crímenes tienen su origen en ciertas debilidades humanas como la rabia, ansias de poder, envidia, odio, avaricia, pasiones, etcétera. Por esta razón aparece un lenguaje más crudo, más descarnado, donde se le concede más importancia a la acción que al análisis del crimen. En este tipo de relato importa más la descripción de la sociedad donde nacen y crecen los criminales y la constante reflexión acerca del deterioro ético.Lorena Amaro, Marcela Cabrera, Alejandra Caballero, Lengua Castellana y Comunicación 2, Santiago de Chile, 2005, página 229 Tipos Actualmente existen tres tipos de novela negra: * Novela de acción con el detective como protagonista. * Novela desde el punto de vista del criminal. * Novela desde el punto de vista de la víctima. Creadores del género Los creadores del género son: Dashiell Hammett Fue un autor estadounidense. Detectives Sam Spade, el hombre delgado y el agente de la Continental. Escribió cinco novelas: Cosecha Roja, El halcón maltés, La maldición de los Dain, El hombre delgado y La llave de cristal. Sus relatos (publicados en la revista Black Mask en los años veinte) han sido recogidos bajo el título genérico de El detective de la Continental. También se ha publicado en español bajo los títulos Dinero sangriento y El gran golpe. Fue el primer escritor de novelas policíacas que tuvo en cuenta el estrato social donde más se generaba el crimen, que es el de los bajos fondos, medio que conocía bien por haber sido detective privado de la agencia Pinkerton. Raymond Chandler Su detective principal es Phillip Marlowe, personaje llevado al cine por Humphrey Bogart y Robert Mitchum, entre otros. Es el protagonista de El sueño eterno, Adiós, muñeca, El largo adiós y La ventana siniestra (o La ventana alta), La dama del lago, Playback y La hermana menor (o La hermana pequeña). En sus relatos, publicados en su mayoría en la Dime Detective Magazine, aparecieron otros detectives, John Dalmas y John Evans, que al mezclarse dieron como resultado a Phillip Marlowe. Se caracteriza por un estilo muy elaborado e irónico, de frase ingeniosa y ácida. Representantes del género Anglosajones Se trata de una lista en la que todavía faltan muchos nombres. Cornell Woolrich Es más conocido como William Irish. Lleva a la novela negra el suspenso y el lirismo de la ciega fatalidad. Sus obras, en especial los relatos más bien cortos, han sido adaptadas al cine. Chester Himes Es un escritor afroamericano cuyos detectives, llamados Sepulturero y Ataúd, se mueven por el Harlem más oscuro, intentando sobrevivir en un medio que es notoriamente poco amigable. Aunque su especialidad es en sí el género policial, en su obra alude contantemente a los problemas raciales que históricamente han existido en los Estados Unidos. Agatha Christie Agatha Christie (1890-1976), la reina del misterio, ha creado los personajes de Hércules Poirot, ingenioso detective belga, y Miss Marple. Las obras más importantes son "The Mysterious Affair at Styles" (1920), "The murder of Roger Acroyd" (1926), "The murder at the Vicarage" (1930), "Curtain: Poirot's Last Case" (1975) y "Sleeping Murder" (1976, póstumo). Erle Stanley Gardner Es un abogado y escritor estadounidense. Autor de novelas policíacas, protagonizadas por el abogado Perry Mason, que publicó bajo su propio nombre. También publicó otras novelas del mismo género usando varios seudónimos como A.A. Fair, Kyle Corning, Charles M. Green, Carleton Kendrake, Charles J. Kenny, Les Tillray, y Robert Parr. Patricia Highsmith Su protagonista no es un detective como habitualmente suele suceder, sino el amoral estafador y asesino ocasional Tom Ripley (véase El talento de Mr. Ripley, El juego de Ripley). Vive de sustituir a las personas que asesina, por lo general jóvenes provenientes de familias pudientes. Es una especie de antihéroe. Patricia Highsmith es una escritora muy bien dotada para crear personajes morbosos y de turbia psicología y posee un estilo conciso y muy económico, aprendido de Guy de Maupassant. Crímenes Bestiales es una colección de cuentos protagonizados por mascotas asesinas, por ejemplo hamsters. Siete cuentos misóginos narra asesinatos realizados exclusivamente por mujeres. Jim Thompson 1280 almas (Pop. 1280) está entre las tres mejores del género. Su protagonista es un sheriff corrupto, enloquecido, diabólicamente inteligente y aparentemente pueblerino del sur profundo de los Estados Unidos, que trata de ganar la reelección contra un hombre honrado y para ello debe realizar una serie de trampas y asesinatos con el fin de lograrlo. Pese al tema sórdido, su principal característica es el humor. Otros libros: Los timadores, Kill-Out, Texas by the Tail. También es conocido como guionista de cine y a él se debe, por ejemplo, el guión de Atraco perfecto de Stanley Kubrick. James Ellroy Es el autor de L. A. confidential. En el caso de James Ellroy, es muy posible o casi seguro, que los antecedentes familiares y la adolescencia del autor contribuyeron a su tendencia a escribir novela negra. Su madre trabajaba como enfermera y tenía problemas con la bebida y su padre era contador. A Ellroy en Europa se le considera una especie de semidiós cultural del género "negro" y está más estrechamente identificado con Los Angeles que cualquier otro escritor desde Raymond Chandler. Walter Mosley Entre sus obras están Una muerte roja y El demonio vestido de azul. El nombre del detective que aparece en estos libros es Easy Rawlings. Elmore Leonard Estadounidense nacido en Nueva Orleans en 1925. Escribió Un tipo implacable, Almas paganas y Tómatelo con calma. Otros europeos Boris Vian Publicó, bajo el seudónimo de Vernon Sullivan, cuatro novelas: Escupiré sobre vuestras tumbas, Todos los muertos tienen la misma piel, Con las mujeres no hay manera y Que se mueran los feos. Vian aparecía como el traductor de las novelas, y Sullivan, se suponía, era un escritor negro de una intensidad y una sordidez poco usual incluso según los estándares estadounidenses (si se descuenta a Jim Thompson y Chester Himes). Descubierto el engaño, fue condenado por un tribunal a pagar, junto con su editor, una fuerte multa por inmoralidad y a que su libro se retirara de las librerías francesas. Pero desde su aparición las cuatro novelas se convirtieron automáticamente en clásicos. Otras obras "no negras" de Vian son El otoño en Pekín, Jaleosas andadas, El lirio blanco. Georges Simenon Es el creador del comisario, Maigret, que resuelve siempre los crímenes poniéndose en el lugar del criminal, ya que conoce muy bien a las personas y es un gran psicólogo. Caracteriza a Simenon un gran dominio de la descripción ambiental, que sabe hacer primorosamente, y una gran habilidad para crear complicidad entre sus personajes y el lector. Andrea Camilleri Escritor italiano nacido en Sicilia en 1925. El personaje central de sus novelas es el comisario Montalbano, siciliano, cuyo nombre es un homenaje a Manuel Vázquez Montalbán. Las obras más conocidas de Camilleri son: El perro de Terracota, La voz del violín, etcétera. Ian Michael Se distingue por ser medievalista y autor de seis novelas policiacas ambientadas en España, publicadas con el seudónimo de David Serafín y traducidas al español en Barcelona por la editorial Grijalbo; su detective es el imperturbable inspector Bernal y algunos de sus títulos son Saturday of Glory, Madrid Underground, Christmas Rising, The Body in Cadiz Bay, Port of Light y The Angel of Torremolinos. Henning Mankell Es un autor sueco, creador del inspector de policia Kurt Wallander. Ha escrito una serie de libros en los que el inspector Wallander es el protagonista. Algunos de sus libros son "Asesinos sin rostro", "La leona blanca", "Los perros de Riga", etcétera. Hispanohablantes No han faltado los autores que también han cultivado el género policial o de novela negra en el idioma castellano. Muchos de ellos han tenido éxito y sus obras han circulado profusamente por el mundo, existiendo incluso algunos casos en los que éstas han sido llevadas al cine o a la televisión. Los siguientes nombres son algunos ejemplos de los autores hispanoparlantes más representativos de este género: Juan Madrid Tiene obras como Nada que hacer, Días Contados, Brigada Central etcétera. Su detective se llama Toni Romano, y varias de sus novelas han sido llevadas al cine o la televisión siendo él mismo el guionista. Manuel Vázquez Montalbán Es el Chandler español, con su Carvalho cincuentón, voyeur, gastrónomo y que quema libros, su fiel Biscúter, y su novia la prostituta Charo. Los Mares del Sur, Los pájaros de Bangkok, etc. Andreu Martín Autor en castellano y catalán de novelas violentamente transgresoras. Entre éstas destacan El procedimiento, Bellísimas personas, etcétera. También es guionista de cine. Jorge Martínez Reverte Español, cuyo detective, Gálvez, protagoniza una serie de novelas del género. Por ejemplo, Demasiado para Gálvez. Martínez Reverte además es periodista. Alicia Jiménez Bartlett Ha publicado obras como Ritos de muerte. Es una de las pocas mujeres presentes en el género. Lorenzo Silva Autor de una serie de novelas protagonizadas por una pareja de guardias civiles, entre las cuales podemos citar El lejano país de los estanques. Mario Vargas Llosa Es un reconocido escritor peruano, novelista prolífico y que también ha tenido esporádicamente coqueteos con el género policial. Un buen ejemplo de ello es su novela "Quién mató a Palomino Molero". Sin embargo, tampoco podría decirse que el género policial es su mayor especialidad. Adolfo Bioy Casares y Jorge Luis Borges Bajo el seudónimo "H. Bustos Domecq" publicaron varias colecciones de relatos policiacos protagonizados por Isidro Parodi, un genio que desvela los más enrevesados enigmas desde una celda de la cárcel donde cumple condena. Eduardo Mendoza Éste, tras acercarse al género en la experimental La verdad sobre el caso Savolta, creó mucho tiempo después un detective, Celedonio, habitual huésped del psiquiátrico, resuelve crímenes en la grotesca Barcelona de El misterio de la cripta embrujada y El laberinto de las aceitunas. Rafael Menjívar Ochoa Escritor salvadoreño. Sus personajes protagónicos son de lo más disímiles: actores radiales, ex guerrilleros, periodistas y policías de secciones especiales, y ninguno de ellos tiene nombre, en la tradición de Hammett. Novelas negras publicadas: Los años marchitos, Los héroes tienen sueño y De vez en cuando la muerte. Roberto Ampuero Chileno, actualmente radicado en los Estados Unidos, cuyas novelas tienen como protagonista a Cayetano Brulé, un pintoresco detective cubano afincado en Chile y que, pese a tener muy pocos recursos, siempre termina haciendo bien su trabajo. Las novelas de Ampuero han sido un verdadero éxito de ventas en su país natal. Paco Ignacio Taibo II Mexicano, nacido en Gijón, España. Ganador varias veces del premio Hammet, principal impulsor de la novela negra mexicana. Sus personajes más conocidos son Héctor Belascoarán Shayne, detective independiente y Daniel Fierro, periodista. La Serie de Belascoarán que consta de 10 entregas Días de combate, Cosa Fácil, No habrá final feliz, Algunas nubes, Regreso a la misma ciudad y bajo la lluvia, Amorosos fantasmas, Sueños de frontera, Desvanecidos difuntos, Adiós Madrid y Muertos Incómodos (esta última junto con el Sub Comandante Insurgente Marcos) y su biografía del Che Guevara Ernesto Guevara, mejor conocido como el Che son solo algunos de sus muchos éxitos. Raúl Argemí Argentino, radicado en Barcelona, España. Ganador del premio Hammet en 2005 por "Penúltimo nombre de guerra". Su obra se aleja del estereotipo del género policíaco, al no contar con la figura de un detective que busca solucionar un caso. Sus novelas son: "El gordo, el francés y el ratón Pérez", "Los muertos siempre pierden los zapatos", "Penúltimo nombre de guerra", "Patagonia chu, chu" y "Siempre la misma música", con la que ha obtenido el Premio Tigre Juan. Diego Moreno Maldonado Mexicano, sonorense radicado en Tijuana. Su personaje es Tony Distancia, el detective pachuco, protagonista del Cuarteto de Tijuana. Inspirado en situaciones reales ocurridas en la frontera más concurrida del mundo, con mucho estilo y personajes sui generis. Autor entre otras obras de El país de los hombres solos y Salsipuedes. Francisco González Ledesma Barcelonés, Premio Internacional de Novela Negra 2007, ganador del Premio Planeta y muy popular en Francia es, junto a Mario Lacruz y Vázquez Montalbán, el gran introductor de la novela negra en España. Jorge Queirolo Bravo Autor ecuatoriano, nacido en Guayaquil y radicado en Chile hace varios años. También es un conocido periodista, especializado en temas culturales y literarios. Incursiona con bastante éxito en el género policial, lo cual se deja ver en varias de sus novelas y en algunos de sus mejores cuentos. Tiene un estilo a ratos muy irónico, en el cual se desliza una crítica muy fuerte a las sociedades en las que transcurren sus relatos. Describe autoridades y policías que son a veces mucho peores que los delincuentes a los que persiguen. También escribe narraciones de tipo erótico, las que combinadas con lo policial, dan una mezcla muy bien lograda, aunque bastante subida de tono para el gusto de los más conservadores. El contenido generalmente presenta algún sacerdote, que más que eso siempre parece un peligroso rufián o cuando menos un tipo muy lujurioso y lleno de vicios. La obra de Queirolo tiene una línea fuertemente anticlerical, a raíz de lo cual tiende a crear controversia en los círculos literarios y en el público católico o conservador. Otra faceta algo menos conocida de este escritor, es que ocasionalmente se dedica al rubro de la historia, específicamente en lo referente a temas literarios o artísticos. Incluso tiene a su haber una antología cultural publicada en 2006 y que rápidamente se agotó en las librerías. Rodolfo Walsh Argentino, nacido en Choele Choel y radicado en Buenos Aires. Fue corrector de pruebas de imprenta, periodista y escritor. En el género policial escribió sólo cuentos en los cuales Daniel Hernández, un corrector de pruebas, criptólogo aficionado y ávido lector, colabora en la resolución de diversos casos a cargo del Comisario Giménez, personaje que en sí es secundario en sus cuentos. Sus tres mejores relatos son: (El misterio de las pruebas de imprenta, Variaciones en rojo y Asesinato a distancia) se encuentran recopilados en un libro que lleva el nombre del segundo de los cuentos. Utilizó luego elementos sacados del género policial negro para escribir sus tres novelas de no-ficción Operación masacre, El caso Satanovsky y ¿Quién mató a Rosendo? Fernando Marías Español, ganó el premio Nadal. Uno de los títulos más representativos de su vasta obra es La mujer de las alas grises. También escribe guiones cinematográficos. Francisco Galván Madrileño, cuya principal obra negra es "Cuando el cielo se caiga", ambientada en los últimos días de la Guerra Civil, con la que ganó la 49 edición del premio Ateneo de Valladolid. En 2008 ha publicado "Sangre de caballo", una historia de amor y crímenes en el inframundo de los yonquis y el narcotráfico. Roberto Montero González También es conocido como Montero Glez. Es un escritor errante y su estilo se parece un poco al de Pío Baroja. Arturo Pérez-Reverte dijo de él lo siguiente: «Hace párrafos que a veces dan envidia, porque son de esos que salen cuando Dios o el Diablo sonríen y te ponen la mano en el hombro». Algunos de sus libros son: Sed de Champán, Cuando la noche obliga o '' Al sur de tu cintura''. Santiago Roncagliolo Peruano, ganador del Premio Alfaguara de Novela 2006 con su obra "Abril rojo". En ella, plantea las vivencias de un escrupuloso y cumplidor fiscal, que pretende proceder observando siempre la ley y los reglamentos al pie de la letra, como si eso fuera posible en un país como Perú. Lamentablemente la realidad es muy distinta de lo que él piensa, lo cual convierte a la novela en un thriller muy audaz y de impredecibles consecuencias. Goran Tocilovac Es originalmente serbio, aunque que adoptó el idioma español como lengua literaria. Todas sus novelas negras han sido publicadas en el Perú. Las tres primeras aparecieron bajo el nombre de Trilogía parisina y el compendio de las cinco obras bajo el título Extraña comedia. Carlos Tromben Chileno. Escribió Prácticas rituales, una novela policial muy bien documentada, que narra las incontables peripecias de un juez de Viña del Mar en su intento por esclarecer la desaparición de un andinista italiano en Chile. Gonzalo Lira Estadounidense de origen chileno. Vivió durante toda su infancia en Chile. Su obra más conocida es Contrapartes, una novela a la que el propio Lira define como "ensayo filosófico disfrazado de thriller de suspenso". La obra ha sido traducida al alemán, francés, holandés y griego. El Publishers Weekly publicó un comentario sobre la misma, en el cual se asevera que es un texto de primera, con una trama compleja y personajes interesantes. En cambio el Kirkus Reviews se refirió al libro como una novela de espionaje deslumbrante y sofisticada, con personajes fuertes y magníficas escenas de acción. Alberto Fuguet Chileno, es otro buen exponente del escritor versátil que también incursiona en el género de la novela negra, lo cual hace en Tinta Roja. En dicha obra retrata a un aprendiz de periodista, que se ve inmerso en un sinnúmero de casos escabrosos y, que de a poco va aprendiendo lo que es la verdadera crónica roja. Finalmente el aprendiz termina superando a su maestros y, además, sustituyéndolos. Es lo que sucede con su jefe en el periódico en el que hace la práctica. La novela Tinta Roja fue llevada al cine por el director peruano Francisco Lombardi. Rodolfo Pérez Valero Cubano. Uno de los pioneros de la literatura policiaca cubana desde que publicó No es tiempo de ceremonias en 1974. Ganó el Premio Nacional de Literatura Policiaca de Cuba en novela, libro de cuentos y obra de teatro. Sus libros fueron un éxito de ventas en Cuba y se publicaron en Argentina, México y algunos países de Europa. La mayoría de sus obras han sido llevadas a la televisión de su país. En los últimos años se ha dedicado al cuento policiaco y es el único autor que ha ganado en cuatro ocasiones el concurso de relatos de la Semana Negra de Gijón. Fue uno de los fundadores de la Asociación Internacional de Escritores Policiacos, AIEP, en La Habana en 1986 y en ese mismo año creó la revista Enigma, junto con Alberto Molina. Luis López Nieves Portorriqueño. Gana el Premio Nacional de su país por su novela El corazón de Voltaire (2005), que sorprende por ser la primera novela epistolar escrita enteramente por medio de correos electrónicos. Esta original combinación de novela negra, novela histórica y novela epistolar, indaga sobre la autenticidad del corazón de Voltaire que se conserva en la Biblioteca Nacional de París. En el proceso, el protagonista descubre unos secretos que cambian para siempre la historia de Francia. Véase también *Género policiaco Referencias Categoría:Literatura Categoría:Subgéneros narrativos